


Lost Paradise

by concengg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, How does this work, Schizophrenia, Schizotypal Personality Disorder, Tendou has schizoprenia, idk how to tag, tendou needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concengg/pseuds/concengg
Summary: What if all you ever did was a dream? And you could wake up anytime, just not on your own accord.____(This is my first uploaded work, and it's honestly just a little blurb and word vomit after reading so many fanfictions during this quarantine.)
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 13





	Lost Paradise

_"Do you know who you want to be?"_

There was a figure in front of him, faceless, yet it was screaming at him with all their might.

_"Do you know who you are **meant** to be?"_

It screeched, lunging at him to which he responded by shielding his head with his arms.

His head was in shambles, mind falling apart as he frantically kept attempting to pick up the pieces that clattered through the hollow of his skull.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered to himself, hugging his knees impossibly closer to his chest, making him look smaller inside the claustrophobic stall. He didn't know what to do despite the many times this scenario repeated itself on a daily basis, he could only crouch down and shake.

_"You are worthless."_ The faceless figure shrieked at him, making him wince.

I am not.

_"You are, you incapable freak."_

I am not.

_"You do not deserve your so-called 'friends', you monster."_

I do.

_"You don't deserve a spot in this world."_

I do.

_"You don't deserve to even inhale a single speck of air!"_

I do.

_"You think just because you were given a position on the team, you get to reach your goal?"_

I do.

_"You are nothing!"_

I am not.

_"You are meant to be ash!"_

I am not.

_"Your blocks are worth nothing, you are useless to the team."_

They are not.

_"You stole a spot from someone more deserving than you."_

I did not.

_"You are a monster, a freak of nature, you shouldn't of have been born."_ It pointed at him accusingly, voice laced with disgust and pure hatred.

A knock snapped him out of his head.

"Tendou, the match is about to start." A gruff voice mumbled, clearly irritated.

The figure chortled, telling him how much of a bad teammate he was for holding them back.

He snapped his head towards the source of the voice to argue and tell them no, but they weren't there. They just vanished.

For a moment, he believed the voice, the voice that resembled his mother's so, so much.

For a moment, he wanted to shrink and disappear.

"Tendou, get out of there, the team is waiting." The voice, he recognized as Ushijima, grumbled out again.

"C-coming!" His scratchy voice cracked as he hurriedly wiped at his face and flush the toilet to not cause any suspicions to their golden boy.

He garbled a few more words as he panicked around the stall, rushing to stuff all his stuff inside his duffel bag, almost forgetting to put his yellow pill bottle inside.

Yet Lady Luck was not on his side that moment, as he grabbed the bottle to stuff it inside his bag, it slipped and rolled outside.

He froze, and saw a hand reach down to pick it up.

"Vraylar? What would you need this for-?" The ace started but was cut off as Tendou slammed the stall door open and attempted to snatch the bottle from the spiker.

Emphasis on attempted. 

"Tendou? What is this for?" He repeated. Holding the container away from his wide-eyed teammate and narrowed his eyes as he inspected the scribbles on it.

"Schizotypal PD?" The once stoic man choked on his words, glancing between the bottle and a frustrated, teary-eyed Tendou.

"We'll talk about this later." Ushijima handed it back to Tendou, despite being a little shaky, who grabbed it immediately and pursed his lips.

"Please don't tell them, it's not that bad anyways."

"Not yet." Ushijima huffed, recieving a glare from the redhead. They began to walk outside.

Tendou wanted to talk to Ushiwaka about it, about everything, he shut his eyes and slapped himself in an attempt to steady his mind.

Once he opened them, he was confused.

This.. isn't where he was just seconds ago, that was for sure.

Where is Ushijima? This isn't the gym stadium. He whipped his head around and tried to move, only to hiss in pain.

He looked down, eyes wide as he took in what he saw.

Both arms wrapped in a cast, his legs skinny and pale, tubes stabbed into his skin and a monitor that beeped beside him, quickly accelerating in tune with his heartbeat.

He sputtered, flailing around for answers. Answers he could not get.

  
_**"Where-where is my paradise?"** _

_A lonesome wail echoed throughout the ward that night, echoing through the starless sky._

-

_fin._


End file.
